dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
SOS from the Future
is the 14th chapter of ''Dragon Ball Super. Summary In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Trunks attempts to escape from Black's clutches throughout the ruined West City. After narrowly avoiding a large explosion he is able to make it back to Future Mai. After telling Future Mai that his mother, Future Bulma was killed he shares a meal with her and tells Future Mai of his plan to go back to 17 years in the past to get help. Back in the present at the Capsule Corporation, Goku and Vegeta spar while Jaco tells Bulma of the danger of messing with time. A hired tutor explains to Trunks, Pilaf, Shu, and Mai about how time travel and parallel worlds work. Bulma asks why Hit was not apprehended when he was using Time-Skip during the Tournament of Destroyers. Jaco explains that Hit's ability only allows him to skip through time to a very limited extent (1/10 of a second), and can't alter the past. Therefore, his ability can't create another parallel universe. Bulma then asks Whis if his time reversing ability that he used to save Earth from Golden Frieza created another parallel universe to which he says no because he did not change the past only reset it. However, because it throws off the time axis, he cannot use it again for a while. Seeing the surprise in Bulma's face, Beerus gets suspicious, asks if Bulma knows something, which she nervously denies. In the future, Future Trunks and Future Mai prepare ready for their trip to the Capsule Corp. while he ponders on whether Black has now learned the ability to sense ki, something that the warriors of Earth specialize in. Back to the past once more, Goku and Vegeta along with Beerus and Whis sit down to enjoy a meal and Goku asks what the deal is with Zeno and why Beerus is so scared of him. Whis explains that Zeno is the greatest in existence and that nothing stands above him and that he is able to decimate anything that he wishes including peoples, planets, galaxies, and even universes. He explains that there used to be 18 universes before Zeno erased them. If he got slightly agitated, he could erase an entire universe if he felt like it. Hearing this, Vegeta realizes they averted disaster, given Goku's lack of manners and tactlessness. Future Trunks and Future Mai head to the Capsule Corp. taking a quiet route through the sewers to remain out of sight. After emerging from the sewers they find Black awaiting them on a nearby building. They run into the building only for Black to quickly find them with Future Trunks confirming that Black can indeed now sense ki. Future Trunks attempts to hold Black back while Future Mai makes a break for the Time Machine but proves to be helpless. Future Mai steps in firing shots at Black telling Future Trunks that he is the one who needs to survive. Black retaliates with a blast that appears to kill Future Mai. Black steps out of the shadows to tell Future Trunks that he is next, revealing that he has the same appearance as Goku. Appearances Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta *Future Trunks and Future Mai vs. Goku Black Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, the death of Bulma is not seen. It was only mentioned that she was caught when she was clearing the dust off of solar panels. *Jaco and Tights make an appearance in the manga. *Goku and Vegeta's scenes of sparring and their meal alongside Beerus and Whis take place on Beerus' Planet in the anime. *Future Trunks and Future Mai do not use the sewer to travel to Capsule Corp in the anime, instead just making their way through the streets. *The battle between Black and Future Trunks and Future Mai takes place on the street outside of Capsule Corp in the anime rather than inside of the building. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Future Bulma telling presumably Future Trunks, that they only have enough fuel for a one way trip and that maybe the three of them (likely including Future Mai) should just go there and carry on with their lives. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 14 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters